1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of providing protection to police officers against the numerous false reports of police brutality, perversion, and the like, which are reported by persons interrogated by the police at the scene of a disturbance, or the like, or by witnesses who have been interviewed.
It is more particularly in the field of providing such protection, together with emergency situation alarm by the method of continuous transmission to a receiver at a remote location of all conversation, and the like, taking place during such interviews or investigation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the method used by police for protecting themselves against false accusations regarding their conduct, and the like, has consisted of carrying tape recorders on occasion or having a witness present when interrogating persons.
There has been no satisfactory method for complete and accurate transcription of all which takes place in an area before the invention of our method and apparatus, and thus there is no prior art dealing with such a method and apparatus.